


Rent Boy

by zandral



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1938 Steve is 19 and working any job to pay the rent each month, Bucky is 21 and living off his familys wealth in the oil business. The two meet one night in an Alleyway, and this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rent Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea a few hours ago and I thought I'd share it to the world. Mostly this story will be less about the sex part and more about the relationship, think of it as icing on the cupcake when it does happen, and trust me it will happen, often in later chapters, just not right now. This will reference the gay community in the 1940's and many things such as Swing and other old timey things. If you guys want any information or links to things, just give me a shout and I'll help out!

The only few things in Steves life that he knew for certain these days, and one of those is that a New York winter to a scrawny 19 year old who had every and any medical condition known to man was a gunner for being the first in line at the pearly gates. Shivering on the corner of the alleyway Steve was stationed at in Dumbo, he wrapped his jacket tighter to his body, freezing from the cold wind and wishing the alleys walls did a better job of blocking the damn gust. He had to have one more customer before he could call it quits for the night, needing to be able to buy some food and pay the rent tomorrow.

He had tried to get a respectable job, and he did have a part time job as an artist for a Tiawanna bible company, with a few odd jobs that he could actually talk about to people at his church like running papers, and walking old Harrison’s dog, but the bibles only paid so much, and as the other gigs they weren’t as frequent as what he needed to pay the rent every month.

With a sigh that wracked his body, Steve wished he could smoke so he could get warm somehow, the cold seeping into the coat now after having to get on his knees for a cock sucking job an hour ago. The man had been rough and Steve had gagged, but he was given five dollars for it, so he didn’t complain.

“Hey there cutie, you for sale tonight?” A young mans voice asked, snapping Steve out of his mind. Looking up, Steve saw the young man, handsome and with a body he could only guess was as beautiful as the face.  There have been uglier customers Steves had to service, but normally they were the nicer ones.

 Pulling up his chin and clenching his jaw, the young street walker looked at the man with a raised eyebrow.“I ain’t cute.” Steve said defiantly, which made the man chuckle before stepping into the alley, the walls darkening the man to where Steve could only see the mans silowet.

Before the man could reply, Steve tried to cover up a cough, causing the man’s hand that was reaching out to touch to pause. Mentally cursing himself, Steve tried to get the coughs in control, when a string decided to grace his presence.

“You got somthin kid?” The man asked with concern. Steve realized that the man possibly thought he had one of those STD things, and he quickly shook his head through the coughs.

 “N-never done it w-cough-without a condom on” he reassured the man as he felt a gentle hand being placed on his forhead, the cool skin feeling good on his clammy body.

With a curse under his breath, the man took away his hand and Steve could hear rustling of clothes. Trying to control his coughs so he could at least give  the guy a hand job, Steve was shocked when he felt the man’s heavy coat being placed over his shoulders. “While I’m glad for ya, that ain’t what I was asking about. You sound like you’re about to cough out your lungs kid.” The man told Steve softly starting to direct them out of the alley.

“W-what are you doing?” Steve asked, hesitant as he saw a car parked a few feet ahead and could hear the man getting out his keys. He had only gone home with a few johns before, and those times he always made sure to get paid before leaving the alley, not wanting to get stiffed.

Opening his passenger side door, the man softly pushed Steve into the car. “I’m gonna take you back to my place, I got some medicine and a warm bed you can sleep in for the night.” He explained as Steve raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

“I can’t, I me-cough, I mean I don’t want pity.” Steve coughed, but managed to still shoot the man a weak glare, tightening the coat that smelled of cigarettes and whiskey closer to him without thinking. The man looked at him for a moment before starting the car.

“Then it won’t be, pay me back when you feel better.” The man asked, giving Steve a half smile and a wink. Steve would have rolled his eyes if he had the strength to. As the man drove in the snowy street to god knows where, all Steve could think of was the warmth surrounding him. Right now he was warm, and that would have to be enough until his brain felt less like cotton and more like his normal. Before he dozed off though, he had realized that he didn’t even know this mans name.  Looking at the driver with a weak glare, Steve let him drive for a moment before asking.

“What’s your name anyway?” He asked. The man just kept his smile, looking at Steve with a quick glance before focusing on the road again.

“Names Bucky, you?”

“Steve.” He replied with a nod before closing his eyes, “Who names their kid after a bucket?” Steve mumbled, falling asleep to the mans soft laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? need me to tag something that I didn't tag? comment below!


End file.
